leagueofgentlemenfandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You!
The League of Gentlemen Are Behind You! is a Pantomime written by The League as a Live Show that stars the well known characters (and less known) in a Panto setting. The Show lasted from October to December 2006 and a DVD was made of the Show at the Hammersmith Apollo and was released in 2007. Plot Note: The show was done after the movie and used more of the 3rd series characters so one might need to know the outline to understand, SPOILERS AHEAD. Act One – Comunaivety by Legz Akimbo After the Dentons and Benjamin sing the household rules ending with Harvey and Val striping off. Ollie Plimsolls comes on stage to reveal that Legz Akimbo are staging a modem day Naivety with the idea to fit every single issue he could but clear admits that his manic plans went too far for the town council so they are doing it independently. Herr Lipp has a small party with Justin filled with sexual advances but when Justin is about to leave he notices the mistletoe and invites Lipp to kiss him, however just as they are about to Lotte wakes Wolf from his sleepwalk and he sadly says goodbye to the air. Lance Longthorne tries to help Dave but ends up harming him with a spider. Dean Taralouris tries to impress at the audition only to end up stabbed by his own machine. Then at Dr. Carlton's office Mrs Beardsley comes thinking she is pregnant of course Carlton plays games on her, as Geoff manages to kill Brian after saving Mike from choking on a bullet, meanwhile at auditions Pam Droove fails to impress after she speaks normally when asked to speak gibberish and Les McQueen unknowingly chats to the Grim Reaper who takes him to the afterlife instead of the audition. At the Comunaivety's dress rehearsal tensions fare as Phil is mocked by Ollie, Anne Hand has a fit after seeing the Holy Spirit, Judee, Iris, Pop and Alvin Steele play Innkeepers with Alvin having room in the stable suite and the Charity Shop women play Shepherds only for the Lamb not to have a special mark and they have no stars so use the red bag. After Ollie confronts Phil and Dave for ruining his plans he hits the set which collapse on him. Act Two – Cinder Dick gets Wood in the Seven P***ies Pauline is the dame, she has her shop Her Nibs but her sister Cathy Carter Smith has opened a Computer Shop, as revenge for being ugly, she gets Mickey her lad to take Daisy the Cow to market while Landlord Ross is paid sexually. However on the way to market Daisy farts due to illness so Mickey takes her to the vet. Papa Lazarou is the villain who tricks a widow into becoming his wife, where she is taken to his lair, he consults his magic mirror, Hilary Briss who reveals he has one more wife to find that will fit the crystal moon boot and while Papa has a ball to plan Hilary reveals that the boot is a plan to escape the mirror. Barry Baggs has been tricked into having magic beans which angers Lisgoe, who throws the beans away, after retraining Barry, Lisgoe discovers he has been tricked and runs after him. Dr Chinnery now cured of curse inspects Daisy and finds out she's pregnant and gets an audience member to help, instead of a baby he pulls out the flags of all nations and the member ends up being shat on. As Daisy dances off it turns out it's Charlie and Stella underneath, after a row Stella decides to divorce him only wanting Julie but Charlie reminds Stella that Julie drowns in the bath after Stella checked the Lottery numbers, so Charlie and Stella return to playing the Cow before Charlie farts again. Bernice's talk show has a Elf on to talk about being a P.O.R.G. After throwing him off Bernice announces a small accident has happened, Mick the Cave Guide is now a Safety Officer however misfortune has also happened here. *Cathy and Pauline appear in Papa's Cave, both tried the boot and failed so they end the feud by opening a new shop.* Mickey comes on having lost Daisy, he then pees on the Magic Beans which makes them grow into the beanstalk, he climbs up into the local shop. After meeting Tubbs she hides him from Edward, who appears to lie about his height, Tubbs is invited to a ball but Edward refuses, however he reveals that she can leave only if a stranger says her full name Tubbs Tatty Stilskin, so Mickey says it Edward is shrunk to a flea that Tubbs keeps safe and she goes to the ball. Papa chases Tubbs and Ned tries to save her with his Knight rider Car only to crash, however Tubbs' foot doesn't the moon boot, however Barbara appears saying it's hers and reveals her pre transition name was DAVE, Papa kills himself in shock by jumping into the mirror freeing Hilary and he marries Barbara. Tubbs reveals that Mickey became a fireman, Neds can now drive, Bernice was moved to Channel Five, Barry is now the boss and Tubbs got all her new clothes and finally moved to Swansea to live happily ever Local. * Cut from DVD due to copyright of the song Sisters, song-less version added as a extra. Production The idea of doing a second live show was on the League's mind after the mixed reception of the Third Series and mordant success of the movie. Since the period would be October/December time meant that a Pantomime was a no brainier, as the League had characters that were based on Drag stars like Danny La Rue and Dick Emery. The Pantomime was to use the concept of the Drury Lane Show with the staging of Act One being a plain set for, with simple costumes, Act Two was given a Lavish design and Panto costumes. The show toured briefly before opening in Hammersmith where the DVD was filmed. The London production had favoured reviews, while the reviewers were positive about the love the league had for the characters from all the TV series some feared that the panto jokes were become repetitive and that the move to bigger theatres might spoil the intimate humour the League had. After the run the DVD was released to overall positive but some viewers on Amazon have remarked that the show is for die hard fans. Trivia * During the run the Beanstalk was tempter-mental some nights it would fail to go up and so Mark as Mickey would break character and explain to the audience to pretend a beanstalk was there and on the DVD was a scene of the Invisible Beanstalk is shown. * Harvey and Val's nude suits were sometimes swapped as a way to surprise the audience. During one night recorded for the behind the scenes, Steve kept on Harvey's nude suit and revealed it during Herr Lipp's scene. * The Hammersmith Apollo was the only place that was big enough for the It's Bernice sign and for Ned's car to drive, the stages in some of the places were so small that Mark had to carry the car on his back. * During the Household Rules song the missing middle part is restored. * Reece wore all his Act Two costumes all at once as he had the thinner outfits, Steve's Pauline's dress which was covered in pen references nearly fell off one night. * During one night during Papa Lazarou's act Steve dressed as the audience member was locked out and the Stage Manger called the Usher but she couldn't hear the calls. * One night somebody heckled Mark as Mickey shouting that he had taken Ecstasy and Mark kindly ordered the ushers to kick him out. * During the audience participation of Chinnery, the steps were removed he had to carry the woman and due to her height the Shit went over her head. Category:Stage Shows